undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-35030974-20191227014300/@comment-33883848-20191229102757
"Not just humanity. Their hatred of humanity is indeed a result of this character flaw, though." Oh really and what are the evidences that Chara hates anything besides humanity? "Think about how Flowey was killed, and compare that to Asgore's death. Omega Flowey's cutscene when you kill him proves it's possible to kill him in one hit, yet Chara stabs Flowey several times, rather than just finishing the job It's clear Chara has a grudge against Flowey. But why? Because Asriel backed out of the plan, getting them killed." Consider : Chara NEVER shows any grudge towards Asriel in any other run besides the genocide run, even if they already know Flowey is Asriel. Even if Frisk already has a lot of lv in neutral runs. So i would rather say that Chara think Asriel betrayed them in genocide run only as you showed them its kill or be killed, proving that Asriel decision was wrong. "Why does Chara not like the monsters, and actually help you kill the monsters off? " They still like them though. "Dont pick on him" "It seems evil but its just with wrong crowd" Those narrations make it sound like every single monster is inocent despite the fact that they try to kill you. All the mean descrptions "free exp" etc..NEVER appear outside the genocide run, meaning that they are fine with monsters in other runs Chara only help you in genocide run because they think they came back to gain power thanks to your gyidance, thats it. It "Because Toriel takes you in, which from their perspective, looks like them substuting Chara for Frisk, Papyrus tries to befriend HUMANITY (the very thing Chara hates!), etc..." Papyrus tries to become a royal guard, not befriend humanity. And the argument doesnt stand since monsters adopted Chara and liked them and didnt try to kill them. And toriel only takes you in to protect you as she admits not because she replaced Chara. "The majority of monsters don't actually attack Frisk-There are more NPCs than attacking monsters. This goes against Chara's POV:That humans should be exterminated. In essence, to Chara, monsters, by refusing to fight the threat, have become part of the problem." What even prove that Chara believe humans should be exterminated ? And what does even prove that Chara still hate humanity in pacifist run? And sorry but most of monsters try to kick Frisk ass and are by their own words "hyped for their destructiin" and supported Asgore in his genocidcal ideas. And the argument doesn't stand as genocide run can be your first run and Chara doesn't even know monsters opinions on humanity at this point And are you saying that Chara seen monsters as disposable toys to destroy humanity and nothing more? That they only cared about them because they thought monsters hated humanity? Okay then but that doesn't makes sense if we we consider the fact that monsters welcomed a human (Chara) and adopted them. Heck monsters were way nicer to Chara than to Frisk and yet Chara still liked them despite the fact that they adopted a human. "By the end of the Genocide Route, all of this has culminated into Chara believing the world itself is pointless. After all, the humans are bad, and the monsters are worthless, cowards who refuse to stop evil, and are content with it." And yet they let Frisk to recreate it. "Why did Chara call it pointless? Because from their perspective, it is." Because you gained all power, theres nothing left for you anymore. Your guidance showed them that power is the reason of living and they are souless at that. Compare them to a completionst gamer who kill enemies not because they dont like them but to gain power.